I Love You
by Lover Dearest
Summary: She observed as her silver tears fell into the flower that she held, trailing off the fragile veins of the petals, like a brilliant water show. E/A.


(no spaces, of course, in the links :D)

http : //www .y outube. com/watch?v=CFM2XLBDF74  
-Maybe, Yiruma.  
I listened to this and Kiss the Rain as I wrote this and I believe that reading this will have a much stronger affect when you listen to these pieces.

http : //www . youtube. com/watch?v=Wrl8weYTmGU  
- Kiss the Rain.

Go. Listen to them.

I'm back, hurray.  
Hope you like this one, I think it's okay. I wrote it in the very early morning, I classify this as night. :|  
Please tell me if I made any mistakes because it hasn't been edited. Much appreciated :D

Read it then maybe you could take the time to review? That would be great :D

We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness.  
-David Weatherford

X

Arya lay idly in the soft cushion of grass in which the buds of awakening flowers began to blossom, stretching out their petals to catch the rays of the sun beaming down upon them. Twisted bodies of trees cast a gentle shadow over her elegant physique.

The mellow hymn of the first light birds danced in her ears and after a few minutes of studying the melody, she began to hum in harmony with it.

She was not startled when she and the bird's tune became accompanied by a lower, yet equally soft and harmonic addition, she did not flinch when the open grass beside her was altered slightly, merely closed her eyes.

She felt warm fingers enclose around her own. Safe.

'What a beautiful song?' Each word that poured through his lips was coated in love and sprinkled with sensitivity. Arya tightened her fingers around Eragon's, _yes._ Her heart scoffed and queried her as to why she had never allowed it to have more moments such as these. Arya smiled.

'Your smile is the most beautiful sight my eyes have seen,' Arya opened an eye, 'And I don't mean that to be a pick up line, it is just what I see.'

She sighed, 'All good things must come to an end, Eragon,'  
Arya could not help but notice the grin that touched his lips as she whispered his name.

'As must the bad things, and when there is no bad, what else but good can there be?'

'It does not change the fact that this land has lived the bad for far too long. When will the bad come to an end Eragon? Another hundred years?'

'Shh-'

Arya push herself off the pillow of nature, freed from Eragon's gentle grip. She clenched her fists.

'Why do these people suffer?! They have done no wrong!' She felt the frustration build up in her chest.

'I did not come here to cause you grief, my love,' Arya froze, she must not become that person again. She would not break her promise. She turned to see him sitting up now, eyeing her, concern shining through his cocoa eyes.  
He stretched out his hand, she could feel the compassion radiating from it, and as she let her hand fall gently into his , memory of that single most beautiful evening she had ever experienced flooded through her mind...

X

_It brought tears to her eyes, thinking of him and what could have been. What should have been? She observed as her silver tears fell into the flower that she held, trailing off the fragile veins of the petals, like a brilliant water show.  
She inhaled deeply and freed the flower to fall to the awaiting ground with grace; she pressed her lips to her palm and presented it to the flower. How cruel fate could be. _

_The moon shone brightly, illuminating her silhouette, gazing down. Each tear that fell caught a glimpse of moonlight and became but a twinkle in the dark at a distance. A distance Arya did not spare a thought for._

'_Look up,' Arya obeyed absently, she frowned._

'_I'm not quite sure which one,' He breathed, 'But he is up there, sparkling, making sure you do not find yourself lost in darkness, guiding you. As your tears did for me, do not mourn,'_

'_Eragon,' She realised not one second ago, 'Why are you here?'_

'_Because,' He whispered, his voice suddenly very close, 'One day I may join the stars, and I wanted to make sure I knew where to shine when you felt lost,'_

_Her heart shattered. She imagined Eragon suffering Fäolin's fate. She thought of never seeing his carefree smile, never hearing his unconditional words of comfort, or feel his undying affection and love. How she would feel knowing she ignored him._

'_No!' She choked, and would have collapsed had Eragon not wrapped his arms around her securely before she hit the ground, she turned and buried her face in his chest, 'No! Pl..ease...do..n_

_t...leave me.... too... pl... ease...,' She gasped, inwardly cursing her foolishness as well as her selfish actions, how could she bring Eragon down to her level... Yet she could not help herself, every single pinch of pain she had ever received, she poured out , and Eragon was there to witness._

'_Shh, it will all be fine, I won't leave you,' She snaked her arms around his waist._

'I... am...s...orr...y,' She sobbed.  
Eragon did not reply, simply held her closer.

'_I... lo...ve y..ou,' She managed to gasp. She did not know whether this love was friendship, companion or something more. All that she did know however, was that without him, her life would crumble into pieces._

_She pulled away softly, 'Where is this place anyway?' Arya was sure it was a query of politeness yet she heard innocent curiosity through the question. She calmed her breathing. _

'_You followed me here,' She pointed out, still a trace shaky._

'_Exactly, though I still do not know? I have never been here before silly,' He stroked her cheek gently. Arya smiled the slightest smile one could possibly imagine._

'_This is where I run away, I cry here, I release myself here, as you just witnessed,' Arya gazed around, the sleeping flowers, darkened trees and grass as soft as a mother's touch. 'Nobody knew but Fäolin and I. That is why I come here, to make sure he is not forgotten, wherever he has gone.'_

_She gazed up to the stars._

'_I love you,' He knew just what to say. He knew just how to say it, and he knew just when to say it._

'_Arya,' He began, she nodded softly, 'Promise just one thing,'_

_She paused for a moment, 'Only if you promise _me_ one thing'_

_He tilted her chin up, 'Anything,'_

'_Never leave me, not ever. Even if I feel like murdering you, please, just do not leave me,' Her eyes had begun to shine again, brimmed with tears._

'_Arya, I am yours. Whether you are mine, or whether you are not. Whether you love me, whether you hate me. Whether you are near, or whether you are far. Arya, my beautiful love, I shall always be yours.'_

_It was a moment from a classic romance. She stared at his lips for a moment before pressing hers to his. One of his hands supported her head, and the other rested on her back, ensuring her balance. Arya tasted the longing, like a starving man having the bite of real food after years of dry flour and water._

_He separated from her gently, resting his forehead to hers and holding her face in his hands, 'You seemed to have forgotten the promise you are now obliged to make,' He smiled._

'_Mm,' Arya encouraged, eager to finish what they had started._

'_Promise me that you shall always be like this when we are here together. Promise me that you shan't wear that horrid mask whilst you are here with me. Promise me that you shan't lose your temper. Promise me that you shan't be ailed by the smallest of issues?'_

_Arya frowned for a moment..._

'_...of course,' Eragon smiled, as did Arya._

'_I love you,' He whispered._

'_I love you,' She grinned._

X

'Were you thinking 'bout that night?' His voice brought her back to reality, she smiled.

'I was.'

'So was I,' And he brought the woman that he so sincerely loved close to his chest and connected his lips with hers, trying in a single kiss to explain how much she meant to him.

For Arya, a simple kiss was not enough.  
All the time Alagaesia had ever held and ever shall would not be enough to tell him a fraction of what he was to her.

X

And that is the end. :D  
R&R :]

CP owns it :D


End file.
